This invention relates in general to appliances for doors and more particularly to a device that displays messages on a door and further affords observations through the door.
In many states the regulations that govern the operation of hotels and motels require that the doors to guest rooms have viewers so that the occupants of such rooms can view through the doors to observe individuals and activities beyond such doors. Each viewer extends through a hole in the door to which it is fitted. Also, hotels and motels commonly provide door cards that are configured to hang from the door handles of guest room doors so as to convey a message such as “Do Not Disturb.” Basically, each card has the capacity to convey only two messages—one for each side of the card.
Apart from that, the typical door card is easily dislodged from the handle over which it is placed, particularly when the door is opened or closed. Indeed, the occupant of the room must open the room door to place the card on the handle for the door. Moreover, the card is subject to tampering when displayed at the outside face of the door, or simply becoming lost.